The instant invention relates to a hair drying device having a rotatable curling iron and a hair dryer. More particularly, the present invention relates to a hair drying device which includes a curling iron which is rotatable in opposite directions and a movable outflow nozzle for directing hot air tangentially at hair wound on the rotating curling iron, the direction of rotation of the curling iron being coupled to the movement of the outflow nozzle. A hair treatment having a rotatable curling iron and a hair dryer is known from EP patent 0 052 325, which is incorporated herein by reference.
It is the object of the instant invention to create an especially simple design for synchronizing the movement of the outflow nozzle with reversal of the direction of rotation of the drive motor of the curling iron in a drying device of this kind. At the same time great durability is to be ensured for all of the mechanical parts. In the sense o a secondary object, this means that the forces developed when braking and resuming rotation of the curling iron in the opposite direction should be kept as low as possible. Furthermore the mechanical switching means for the activation of the reversing switch should be of the simplest possible design.